


Geheimnisse der Nacht

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 V.Z.: Eine Nacht, ein Kampf und ein stiller Beobachter, der erkennen muss, dass nicht alle Schlachten mit Worten und Waffen gewonnen werden können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geheimnisse der Nacht

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entweicht deinen Lippen und holt mich aus meinem Halbschlaf. Besorgt hebe ich den Kopf, aber du schläfst noch immer tief, gepeinigt von einem Traum, der dich schon seit Stunden gefangen hält.

Wieder gibst du einen Laut von dir, doch ich kann nicht verstehen, was du sagst. Vorsichtig ziehe ich die Decke fester um dich und nehme dich in meine Arme. Dein Körper verkrampft sich kurz unter der Berührung und du drehst deinen Kopf unruhig zur Seite.

In deinem Inneren scheint ein Kampf zu toben, der dich Qualen leiden lässt und für einen kurzen Moment denke ich darüber nach, dich zu wecken. Aber ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst und so halte ich dich nur fest und versuche dir, soweit ich es vermag, von hier beizustehen.

Diese Träume kommen nicht oft, doch wenn sie da sind, halten sie dich in ihren Klauen gefangen und ziehen dich mit sich in die Tiefe, weit weg von mir.

Nur deine Hülle scheint dann noch in dieser Welt zu weilen und ich wache über sie, achte darauf, dass du stets den Weg zurück findest.

Du hast mir nie erzählt, wer oder was dich in diesen Träumen heimsucht und ich habe aufgehört zu fragen. Nur deine nächtlich gesprochenen Worte reißen hin und wieder die grausamen Masken nieder und enttarnen deine Verfolger.

Sie haben verschiedene Gesichter, entstehen aus erlebter Trauer, zugefügten Schmerzen und unausgesprochenen Ängsten. Gefallene Soldaten, mit denen du noch vor der Schlacht lachend am Feuer gesessen hast und die kurz darauf vor deinen Augen an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickten, verstümmelte und erschlagene Kinder, Orks, die dir im Kampf schwere Wunden zufügten.

Du bist dem Tod bis jetzt immer entkommen, doch du hast ihn gesehen und sein Anblick grub sich tief in dein Gedächtnis.

Dies alles ist mir bewusst und trotzdem bin ich dazu verdammt, am Rand zu stehen und dir hilflos von außen zuzuschauen. Aber ich habe gelernt, den mir zugewiesenen Platz zu akzeptieren, denn du brauchst diese Träume, um dich in diesen Erinnerungen und Bildern nicht zu verlieren.

Unerschrocken stellst du dich ihnen entgegen und bestreitest einen Kampf nach dem nächsten.

Für dich.

Für uns.

Immer gehst du als Sieger hervor, vor neuer Stärke strotzend und grimmig dem nächsten Gegner entgegen sehend.

Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber ich bewundere dich sehr für diesen Mut.

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht und zärtlich küsse ich dein weiches Haar, nehme deinen unvergleichlichen Duft in mich auf.

Ein weiterer heftiger Krampf schüttelt deinen Körper und deine Finger bohren sich Halt suchend in meine Haut. Sanft streichle ich dir über deinen gekrümmten Rücken und beginne leise ein Schlaflied zu singen.

Die elbischen Worte scheinen dich zu beruhigen. Langsam entspannst du dich wieder, drückst dich näher an mich, suchst nach der Wärme meines Körpers und ich gewähre sie dir gern.

Ich spüre, wie dein Geist zurückkehrt, sich Schritt für Schritt an die Oberfläche kämpft. Dein Atem wird wieder tief und gleichmäßig und verrät, dass du ein weiteres Mal den Sieg davon getragen hast.

Erleichterung durchströmt mich, denn ich weiß, dass die heutige Schlacht eine deiner bisher schwersten war.

Dein Gegner war diesmal kein Unbekannter, sondern dein eigener Vater, dessen Namen du immer mit solcher Ehrfurcht ausgesprochen hast und den du stets mit Stolz führtest.

Die Nachricht über seinen bevorstehenden Tod erreichte uns vor wenigen Tagen. Wir hatten uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht, doch obwohl ich unser Pferd zur höchsten Eile antrieb, kamst du zu spät.

Als du vom Erebor zu mir zurückkehrtest, war tief in dir etwas zerbrochen. Wortlos hast du dich zu mir gesetzt und in die Flammen des Feuers gestarrt. Den ganzen Abend saßen wir uns so gegenüber und ich überließ dich deinen Gedanken.

Erst nachts suchtest du meine Nähe.

Wir liebten uns still. Nicht einmal berührten sich unsere Lippen, nur unsere Blicke hielten einander gefangen und ließen sich nicht mehr los.

Als du tief in mir kamst, lief eine einzelne Träne über deine Wange und benetzte meine Haut.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals mehr Liebe für dich empfand.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmt mich bei dieser Erinnerung und ich ziehe dich noch enger an mich. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln beobachte ich, wie die Glut des niedergebrannten Lagerfeuers geheimnisvolle Schatten auf dein Gesicht und dein rotes Haar zeichnet, während dein Herz kraftvoll an meiner Brust schlägt.

Ich genieße diese letzten Stunden mit dir, genieße es, deinen nackten Körper auf dem meinen zu spüren und als der leise Gesang eines Vogels an meine Ohren dringt, kann ich nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Gefühl der Trauer in mir ausbreitet.

Behutsam löse ich deine Arme von mir und verlasse unsere gemeinsame Schlafstatt. Du magst es nicht, wenn wir Arm in Arm aufwachen und ich respektiere deinen Wunsch.

Leise suche ich meine Kleider zusammen und schleiche mich hinaus, um die Spuren der Nacht im nahegelegenen Bach von mir zu waschen und neues Holz zu suchen.

Als ich wieder komme, bist du schon wach und sitzt angezogen vor der Höhle.

Schweigend nimmst du mir die Äste ab und beginnst, ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen, während ich in den Satteltaschen nach etwas Essbarem suche.

Wir reden nur selten nach Nächten wie diesen und über die Geschehnisse wechseln wir nie ein Wort. Sie sind ein wertvolles Geschenk der Dunkelheit und so verbergen wir sie tief in unserem Inneren, denn die Helligkeit des Tages bringt ein anderes Leben mit sich, indem die Geheimnisse der Nacht keinen Platz haben.

 

***


End file.
